42
by Wren187
Summary: That awkward moment when you have a baby with a girl you hate.. Quinn is a cocky basketball player, Rachel is a bitchy cheerleader, and Dylan is their daughter. Faberry, Brittana, FranniexOC. G!Peen.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's a cocky basketball player, Rachel's an uptight cheerleader, and Dylan is their baby.**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes."

"Did you change her?"

"_Yes._"

"Did you burp her?"

_"Yes."_

"So why won't she stop crying?!"

"I _don't_ know!"

"Ugh!" Quinn exclaimed in exasperation, trying to calm crying baby in her arms. She glanced at the clock.

_4:30_

"Well make her stop! I've got a game in thirty minutes!" She snapped, glaring at the little brunette who was busy ironing her skirt. She rolled her eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Quinn was ready to rip her hair out in frustration. The kid had been crying non-stop for the past fifteen minutes, and it was really getting on her nerves. She had to get ready for her basketball game against Carmel High and at this rate she'd be late, and Rachel was no help whatsoever. "Are you even trying to calm her down?" Rachel asked, not looking up from her task at hand.

"No, I like having a baby cry at the top of her lungs for hours on end." Quinn retorted. She plopped down on the couch with her daughter, yes her daughter, securely in her arms. Rachel ignored her response and walked over to her. She plucked her daughter, yes her daughter as well, from Quinn's arms. "I know daddy's annoying, but you have to stop crying." Rachel pleaded.

Quinn frowned. She didn't necessarily like being called daddy, even if she technically was. Just because she had the necessary parts to be one, doesn't mean she was one. She was in fact Dylan's other biological parent, but she was a girl above all else. She knew Rachel didn't mean anything by it because she only did it to annoy her, and it certainly did.

Rachel rocked her baby girl in her arms while whispering sweet things in her ear, but it did nothing to ease the baby's distress. Dylan was often a quiet baby, only crying when she was hungry or needed to be changed. Rachel didn't understand, she had both fed and changed her, but the child would not stop crying. She vaguely wondered if it was the somewhat hostile air between her and Quinn was upsetting Dylan. She and Quinn had never exactly gotten along, but they put up with each other to ensure the best possible care for their daughter.

Dylan Berry-Fabray was the result of a typical drunken get together between Quinn and Rachel at a typical high school party thrown by a typical rich teenager with too much time on their hands. Rachel was your typical uptight, bitchy, head cheerleader dating the quarterback and Quinn was your typical cocky athlete that thought she was better than anyone and everyone. The only not so typical thing between them was the fact that Quinn had gotten Rachel pregnant, and Quinn was a girl.

They vowed to never speak to each other as long as they lived, but that plan went to shit when Rachel found out she was pregnant. She wasn't so much bothered by the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend with a girl and said girl had gotten her pregnant. She was more appalled that she, Rachel Berry, future Broadway superstar, future winner of multiple Oscars, was pregnant by Quinn Fabray at the tender age of sixteen.

Of course Quinn made her get a DNA test because she was positive Rachel was trying to ruin her career, and she was shocked when those results came out positive. Even after that she still denied it, decided to lock herself in the school gym and try to shoot herself out of her situation. But after multiple slaps in the face from the likes of her sister, Rachel, and Santana just for the hell of it had brought her to her senses.

She was having a baby, at sixteen, with Rachel Berry.

Nine months of pure hell from Rachel and juggling her basketball activities had done a number on the blonde and she was thankful when Dylan Berry-Fabray was born.

With her golden brown hair and bright hazel eyes one would have to be blind, stupid, or Finn to deny that that baby was Quinn's. She certainly had Rachel's perfect dimpled smile and wavy hair, but she did resemble Quinn more. Their families had thought the birth of their child would eventually squash the beef between them, but here they are four months later with no changes whatsoever.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, who was pulling on her basketball gear. She glanced at the clock.

_4:46_

At this rate, they'd never make it!

"Just give her to me." A voiced chirped as a beautiful blonde practically jumped down the stairs. Quinn's sister, Brittany greeted them both with a wide smile. She was also a cheerleader; in fact she was co-captain of the Cheerios. She was also dating Quinn's somewhat best friend, resident badass Santana Lopez. She wore really short jean shorts and a sweater with a picture of Bob Marley on the front, most likely Santana's. She gently plucked her niece from Rachel's hands. Almost immediately the baby opened her huge hazel eyes and stopped crying. Rachel sighed in relief as she grabbed her skirt from the ironing board and ran upstairs to get changed.

"Thank you Jesus." Quinn exclaimed.

The other blonde frowned. "No, I'm Brittany."

"Not what I meant. Rachel come on!" Quinn yelled, slinging her Nike sports bag over her shoulder. She had Dylan's bag on her other shoulder. During the game Brittany, Santana, and their older sister Francine, would take care of her. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, making sure she had on all her gear. She had pulled her honey blonde hair into a tight bun that rested at the top of her head. Her red and white McKinley Titans jersey hung loosely off her well-built frame. She had on a red arm sleeve that started on her bicep and ended just above her wrist with matching knee sleeves. Her red elite socks were pulled up to her creamy ankles and red _Air Force 1s_ adorned her small feet.

The number 42 painted on the front and back of her jersey gleamed in the dim lighting of the living room. She certainly looked like the basketball player she was, and she looked damn hot doing it. Brittany wasn't cheering tonight because she had hurt her ankle during one of their Glee performances. She was a bit bummed out, but her girlfriend was taking great care of her and she loved every bit of it.

The stairs creaked again as Rachel ran down the stairs with her hair pulled into a tight bun and her cheerios uniform crisp and ironed to perfection. She tossed her bag to Quinn who reluctantly took it.

"Let's go, time is of the essence!" Rachel snapped at her.

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Have I got your attention?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that I have sparked your interest; I do hope you continue to leave me these lovely reviews. I'm Wren by the way, pleasure to meet you all.**

_**Chapter 1. One**_

* * *

"She is the_ cutest_ thing _ever_!" A group of girls squealed to baby Dylan, who was staring up at them with wide eyes nestled in Quinn's arms. Quinn was looking for Francine, who was going to watch her during the game. Brittany had ditched her, intent on finding Santana so they could have some alone time before the game started. As soon as she walked in with baby Dylan, she was immediately bombarded by the group. "How old is she now?" One of the girls asked.

"She's four months." Quinn replied curtly. She was already late. The game was set to begin in about five minutes and she had yet to make it to the locker room. She hoped Francine would hurry up.

"She looks just like you!"

"Where'd the freckles come from? Neither you or Rachel have freckles." Someone pointed out, gesturing to the cute dust of freckles splattered across Dylan's nose. "Brittany has freckles and so does Frannie." Quinn replied, trying her best to hide her annoyance.

Dylan squirmed in her arms, a soft cry escaping her lips. Quinn placed a gentle kiss atop her head; she did not want her to start crying again. She held Dylan in one arm as she dug in the bag. She pulled out Dylan's binky and gently pressed it to her lips. She happily sucked on the pacifier, laying her head on Quinn's collarbone. The girls awed loudly.

"Oh god, that was so cute!"

"I bet you're like the best dad ever!"

"I wish my baby daddy did that with his son."

"She's a daddy's girl for sure!"

Quinn gritted her teeth, anger brewing deep in her chest. She absolutely hated being called dad. It was bad enough when Rachel did it, but it was even worse when other people did it. As if she could sense her mother's distress, Dylan began to cry. "Oh no." Quinn groaned as her daughter's loud cries echoed throughout the hallway.

Where the _hell_ was Frannie?!

* * *

Frannie Fabray walked slowly through the school's doors. Her cold blue eyes were filled to the brim with annoyance. Not at anyone in particular, she was just annoyed. That's just how she was though. She didn't really like people, and she especially didn't like being at loud basketball games. But she had promised her little sister she would watch her niece and she really didn't want to be stuck at home with her mother and her friends.

She walked around aimlessly; she had no idea where she was going. It wasn't like she hadn't been here before. She's been here plenty of times, but she can never remember where the gym was. The cold December air nipped at her exposed arms. She wore skin tight blue skinny jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin. A red sheer blouse and matching red Toms completed her outfit. Her silky blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head, and diamond studded earrings rested in her ear lobes.

She would call Quinn and ask where the gym was, but she had forgotten her phone at her …friend's house.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around for a sign or something that could direct her to the gym, but there were none around. Frannie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm fabric slide onto her shoulders. It was a camouflage jacket. The scent of leather and coconut lingered on the fabric. She knew immediately who it was. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered gently in her stomach.

The woman was tall; the top of Frannie's head barley grazed her collarbone. Her skin was a rich golden, creamy and flawless. Long, messy dark hair fell into her forest green eyes. Her full lips were pulled back in a gentle grin, the faint but still there dimples gleamed in her rosy cheeks. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt with dark ripped jeans and all white skate shoes. "Forgot where the gym was again?" Her deep southern accent coated in the sweetest honey sent slivers of warmth through Frannie's body.

Frannie, not one to have her emotions on display turned her head away. She cursed the warmth spreading across her cheeks as she pulled the jacket tighter her shoulders. "What are you doing here, Dally?" She growled.

Dallas grinned. "I always come to support Quinn. Besides, you forgot this at my house." She said, producing a black iPhone 5 from her pocket. Frannie scoffed as she snatched the phone away from the junior's grasp. The senior stuffed her phone into her back pocket. She stared into those pretty forest green eyes she had grown to care about. She tried to look intimidating, but the height difference was not in her favor. "Come on Shorty, gym's this way." Dallas said as she turned and began walking.

"Dally."

"Yea- _Oh_!" Dallas gasped as a small yet strong fist came in contact with her abdomen. She bent over, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Now _I'm_ taller." Frannie whispered, pressing her lips against Dallas's.

* * *

Rachel settled into a front split as she stretched her hamstrings. The game was set to begin in about five minutes and her squad was warming up in the hallway in front of the gym. Her hair was slicked back into the perfect pony tail, not a single strand sticking out of place.

She placed her hands on her abdomen, still feeling a bit self-conscious about the tiny flab from her pregnancy. She would have to do more crunches after the game.

"Hey Rachel!"

Rachel smiled to herself as her boyfriend's voice sounded behind her. True enough; the tall boy was jogging towards her with a charming grin on his face. He was wearing his letterman and dark jeans. His smile was as bright as the KDs he wore on his feet. Rachel got to her feet, jumping into his arms and planting a kiss on his cheek. She liked the feeling of his stubble on her lips and his masculine scent relaxed her. He returned the kiss to her cheek.

"Are you staying for the game?" Rachel asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Sorry I can't. We have practice in like fifteen minutes. I just wanted to see you before though." He said with bright eyes.

Rachel's heart fluttered in her chest. Even after everything they'd been through, the tall boy was willing to put everything behind them and continue to move forward with their relationship. She was grateful for that because she did love him, no matter how big of an idiot he might be. The quarterback placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she ran a hand through his short spiky hair. He gently placed her on the ground and placed his giant hand on her cheek. He stared into her eyes with that cute dopey smile of his. "I promise I'll make it up to you. We can go to Breadstix or something."

Rachel's smile faltered a little, he always forgot she was a vegan. "Sure, that sounds lovely." She knew he loved the food there. She'd end up getting a salad anyway. He grinned. "Awesome! I'll see you later, Rach!" He kissed her one last time before jogging off towards the football field. Rachel watched him go with a fond smile on her face.

"Ladies, get it movin'! I don't pay you to stand around!" Sue Sylvester yelled into Rachel's ear with a bullhorn. Rachel jumped at least twenty feet in the air.

"You don't pay us at all." A cheerio scoffed.

"_AND WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF MONKEYS_. Actually that's an insult to monkeys, you're all a bunch of _mindless_ _baboons_." Sue yelled. The close proximity of the bullhorn to the cheerio's face caused her fake lashes and hair to fly off of her body. She squealed and dashed back towards the locker room. "Anyone else?" Sue challenged.

They all shook their heads rapidly.

"NOW _GET IN THERE_."

* * *

_"McKinley Are you ready!?"_

The announcer's voice rang out through the crowded gym. Screams erupted and the bleachers vibrated as the crowd stomped on them. Brittany, Santana, Dylan, Dallas, and Frannie sat at the top of the bleachers. Dylan was sitting on Santana's lap, playing with her hair absent-mindedly. Santana was placing gentle kisses on the toddlers face, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Brittany looked on with pure adoration in her eyes. Dallas and Frannie were sitting incredibly close to each other. Their legs and shoulder touched with even the tiniest of movements.

Dallas had slung an arm around Frannie's shoulders, but immediately regretted it when her elbow came in contact with her ribs. Frannie chuckled quietly as she crossed her legs, but didn't move away.

The basketball games were always sold out. Well, only girls' Varsity. No one could care less about the other teams, including the football team. Rachel was probably the only cheerleader who cheered with actual enthusiasm at their games.

"Now introducing your McKinley Titans!" The announcer exclaimed.

"At the point guard position, standing at 5 feet four inches, number 42, _QUINN FABRAY_!"

The crowd went insane as Quinn jogged from the locker room, slapping her teammates hands as she came through. She was the smallest player on the court in both height and weight, but she was fearless. She wasn't the strongest but she was blindingly quick and could shoot anyone out of the gym. The announcer introduced the rest of the team and the opponents who no one cared about and the met at the center of the court for tip off. Rachel and her squad immediately began cheering.

"_Who's house?_!" They shouted to the crowd. "_Our house!_" They shouted back.

The ref tossed the ball into the air and both centers fought for the first possession. The ball sailed through the air, but untimely ended up in Quinn's hands. The crowd cheered as she jogged the ball up the court. Her defender was at least five or six inches taller than her, but Quinn didn't care. She did a quick hesitation move that rocked her defender on her heels far enough were Quinn could dart right passed her. Quinn faked like she was going in for a layup, causing the help defense to activate and tossed it to her wide open teammate in the corner. The crowd cheered as the ball sailed through the net. _3-0._

As the enemy team inbounded the ball, Quinn snuck up behind the guard and picked her pocket. She ran all the way back the three point line and shot another three. _6-0._

_This is going to be too easy._ She thought as she stole it again.

* * *

The ended up winning 102-23 and Quinn wasn't even really trying. She ended with 25 points, 15 assists, 8 rebounds, and 6 steals. As the crowd began to thin out of the gym, shouting excitedly into the night Quinn walked over to her sisters and her friends. She plucked Dylan out of Frannie's arms and held her high in the air. She kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly to her damp chest. Dylan giggled, grabbing her mother's face with both hands and squealing. She always felt really good after a win, especially when she didn't even go all out.

"Congrats Quinn! You were awesome! Wasn't she awesome, San?" Brittany chirped, hugging her sister tightly. Santana shrugged.

"She was aight."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel approached the group. Quinn handed Rachel Dylan and Rachel smiled gratefully. She didn't like being away from Dylan for long periods of time, even if they were in the same building. "_Ew_, you're sweaty." Rachel commented, stepping away from Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She wiped her hands on her jersey, and then proceeded to try and touch Rachel. This resulted in Dylan being handed over to Dallas and Quinn chasing Rachel out of the gym.

"Think she'll catch her?" Dallas asked the group.

"Bet you 10 bucks Quinn will catch her." Santana challenged Dallas. Dallas thought for a moment. She knew Quinn was one of the fastest athletes at school, but Rachel was a midget and midgets run fast as shit. "Alright!" Frannie rolled her eyes as they shook hands.

"Let's go. I want to see the Packers and 49ers game." Brittany whined. She was a die-hard Greenbay fan, as was Santana.

"Packers will lose. Watch, it'll be tied with like three minutes to go and then the Packers do something stupid and the 49ers win by a field goal." Frannie mumbled. She didn't like football, but she did often watch it with Dallas.

"Whatever. My packers got this!" Santana yelled, causing Brittany to nod her head in agreement. As they walked out into the chilly December air, a resounding slap echoed through the parking lot, followed by a loud, "_OWWW WHAT THE FUCK?_"

"Dallas you owe me 10 bucks."

* * *

**The first few chapters are developing quite well I think. More to come, stay tuned and don't forget to leave me some feedback. -Wren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel does NOT live with Quinn, I don't know if I said she did, but if I did I lied. She's over the blonde's house all the time because she Quinn needs to spend more time with Dylan.**

_**Chapter 3. Dysfunctional**_

* * *

"Here, put this on your cheek." Francine advised, holding out a small biggie filled with ice. Quinn grumbled lowly to herself as she snatched the bag from her sister's outstretched hand, pressing it to her rapidly swelling cheek. "It's not funny, Dallas!" She growled at the southern girl, who was standing by the TV, clutching her stomach, shaking with mirth.

Of course this only made her laugh harder. "Hey, shut up!"

"She slapped the shit out of you. I mean _damn_ Quinn, can you still _see_ straight? I didn't get slapped, but _damn_ I felt that shit over here. Call your mom and see if she's alright Quinn. I know she felt that shit. Damn do you still know what year it is? Quick, Wh-"

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn shouted as she let the ice fall from her cheek. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the soft cushion of the black leather sofa she was sitting on. "I hope the Packers lose!" She retorted.

Santana scoffed. "Don't jinx it bitch. If they lose, watch I'ma _make_ Floyd MayRachel slap you on the other side of your face."

"Santana, be nice." Brittany chided, running her hand through her girlfriend's soft black hair. They occupied the other sofa. Santana was lying sprawled out on her back, her head resting in her girlfriend's lap. Her brown eyes were glued to the football game showing on the flat screen. Frannie was sitting on the floor near them, playing with little Dylan. She expertly shuffled a deck of cards and the child watched with fascination in her big hazel eyes. "Where's Wonder Dwarf anyway?" Santana didn't really care, but she wanted the brunette here in case the blonde starting acting up again.

"She's in the shower." Quinn replied.

Quinn had already taken her shower when they got home after the game. She now wore tight, but not too tight, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white sweater, and Jordan Concords. Her long blonde hair was still damp and pushed away from her face. She was a little tired, but otherwise she felt great. Well, everything besides her left cheek felt great…

Damn, she was not expecting Rachel to slap her. Well, yes she was, but she didn't know the tiny brunette could hit _that_ hard!

"Speaking of the devil," Frannie mused as the little brunette descended down the stairs. Her dark hair was still pulled into a pony tail, but it was loose and damp strands hung in her face. She wore a leather jacket that was slightly too big, a cream colored skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and white flats. _Hey, that jacket looks familiar_. Quinn thought. _Wait, that's my jacket_! She had her cheerios bag slung over her shoulder as she texted away on her pink iPhone 5c. Quinn decided to keep her mouth shut about the jacket. Not because she was scared to get slapped again, but because it was cold during this time of year and Rachel almost _never_ wore a damn jacket.

"Are you staying for the game, Rachel?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Rachel looked up from her phone, a genuine smile forming on her full lips. "Sure, why not? Besides, Quinn needs to spend more time with Dylan."

"What? I _always_ spend time with her." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, you always _see_ her. You're usually too absorbed in a Laker's game or getting ready for your game to actually spend_ time_ with her."

Quinn was silent, contemplating what Rachel was saying. There was a lot of truth to Rachel's words, now that she thought about it. She did love Dylan, honestly she did. She was her first child. She did begin to feel guilty. She glanced at her daughter. Dylan was lying on her belly, her hazel eyes sleepily as she gently sucked on her hand. Frannie had abandoned her card tricks in favor of talking to Dallas. She got up from the couch and walked over to her baby girl. She gently slipped her hands underneath the little girl's arms and lifted her up from the floor. She held the little girl close to her chest. Dylan, even though she was far too young to really acknowledge what was going on in her life, recognized her mother's scent, and immediately melted into her arms.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel for a long moment before she silently crossed the living room and headed upstairs to her room. Rachel watched her go with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "She_ does_ need to get to know Dylan more. She's not a bad mother; she's just young and so focused on basketball that she doesn't really understand her responsibilities as a mother." Frannie agreed, now sitting on the couch beside Dallas.

"You're not completely innocent either, Rachel." Frannie began, examining her nails. Rachel turned to the older blonde, eyes filled with curiosity.

"You think? You cheat on your Orangutan of a boyfriend and get knocked up by the cockiest little shit in Lima. You have a kid by said cocky little shit, you hate each other, and you _still_ date Finnasauraus. You know how _confusing_ that shit is? At this rate, the kids gonna think _he's_ her father." Santana put in. "That shit is hella annoying."

Rachel bit her lip. She locked eyes with Dallas, who nodded slowly in agreement.

"All you care about is Broadway and Cheerleading. All she cares about is Basketball. You both need to step up." Even Brittany agreed, adjusting the Greenbay snapback atop her blonde head. Santana smiled at her girlfriend, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it gently.

Rachel stared at the white carpet beneath her feet, letting her friends' and Santana's words sink into her mind. They were right. Taking care of a child and loving a child were two different things. She loved Dylan as well, but she had a feeling knew neither her nor Quinn really showed her that. This also had to do with the fact that she and Quinn didn't really get along. She didn't necessarily hate the blonde, but she did get on her nerves. It also had to do with the fact they were two completely different people.

Rachel was more of a serious person, she hated messing around. She had the best grades and was a role model too many of the young girl's at McKinley. Quinn was the total opposite. Quinn loved to mess around. She told stupid jokes, played stupid pranks, and hung around stupid people like that one boy with the Mohawk. Her grades weren't the best, but since she was McKinley's biggest star athlete, they overlooked her grades in favor of her basketball skills. She realized that they needed to make amends, for Dylan's sake. She didn't want her daughter to grow up confused, and feeling unloved. She hastily stood from the couch. "Whoa, you're not going to slap us now are you? 'Cause I know where Frannie keeps her shotgun. And I ain't afraid to use it!" Santana warned.

Dallas blinked. "_You_ have a _shotgun_?" She asked the blonde.

Frannie shrugged. "For protection."

"More like killing her boyfriends." Santana muttered.

Rachel ignored them and bounded up the stairs. She walked down the hallway towards Quinn's room. She stopped in front of the partially closed door that had a poster of some female basketball player on the front of it. She knocked twice.

"Come in." Came Quinn's quiet voice.

Rachel huffed and pushed the door open. Quinn was sitting on the edge of her bed with baby Dylan in her arms, sleeping like the baby she was.

"Quinn, we need to talk."

* * *

**"Ow! Rachel what the fuck!"**

**"Make longer chapters~"**

**I will be posting much, much, much, longer chapters. This is really just a filler chapter. Don't forget to review! Catch you later. -Wren**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait, but I have recently been put on house arrest so I guess you can expect more frequent updates, lol.**_

_**Chapter 4. Truce**_

* * *

Rachel had always secretly admired Quinn's room. It was so big and clean. The air smelt faintly of vanilla and lavender with a hint of fresh cookies and mocha coffee. Her walls were a dark creamy white and her carpet was dark red. There were posters of various basketball players, men and women alike scattered neatly across her room. A flat screen sat upon her dresser complete with tons of gaming consoles neatly placed inside each of the little holsters. Endless boxes of shoes were stacked in the corner of her room near an Apple laptop and a pair of red beats headphones.

Quinn was sitting sideways on her bed, Dylan cradled to her chest. She had her head gently resting on Dylan's as she gazed absently at nothing in particular. She looked a bit tired, but Rachel didn't know whether it was from her basketball game or just life. Quinn didn't look up as Rachel gently closed the door behind her and crossed the distance between them in silent strides. Quinn felt the bed slightly dip as Rachel settled herself gently beside her, not too close, but not too far. Dylan's sleepy gaze rested on her other mother for a few seconds before closing completely. Rachel had to smile at the sight.

Dylan's honey blonde hair was all over the place, falling into her eyes and she vaguely noted to take her to get a trim one of these days. "I'm sorry." Rachel's brown eyes widened slightly at Quinn's confession. She stared at the older blonde. Quinn tilted her head to the side, exposing that elegant creamy neck as she stretched the muscles that had been aching from sitting in the same position for so long.

"I didn't realize I was being a bad parent." Quinn said softly, meeting her gaze. Rachel hurriedly shook her head. "No, you're not a bad parent, Quinn. You're just young." Rachel offered just as softly.

"We're both young, much too young to be raising a child when we're hardly more than children ourselves." Quinn replied wistfully. "I mean, you're Rachel Berry. You're supposed to be some famous singer or whatever one day. You're basically McKinley's golden girl. You've got the best grades, the jock boyfriend, and the head cheerleader position. You're _perfect_ in a sense."

Rachel said nothing, but her eyes urged Quinn to continue. "Who'd have thought McKinley's sweetheart would be knocked up at _sixteen_?"

"All you care about is basketball. You live, breathe, and eat the sport for god's sake. I understand you love it and all, but you have a child now, Quinn." Rachel said evenly, after many moments of pure silence. "Do you want Dylan to grow up only knowing that you're her other parent? Or do you want to be her mother?"

Quinn didn't respond immediately. Rachel watched as her jaw clenched and her eyebrows twitched in discomfort.

"I do." She whispered finally. "I mean I_ love_ her, she's my child after all. But basketball is really all I know, I'm good at it. It's the only thing I really _can_ do. I'm not good at school and I don't really like people so I'm not very social. Parenting is so much harder, what if I'll never be good at it?"

Then, Rachel was reminded once again of how young they actually were. Quinn's face was one of anguish. "How'd you become so good at basketball?" Rachel mused, hesitantly reaching out and placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. She felt Quinn stiffen under her touch, but she ignored it. "Practice." She replied instantly.

Rachel grinned proudly, retracting her hand and smoothing out her clothes as she stood. "Exactly. No one's expecting you to be an amazing parent right away, Quinn."

Rachel then began shrugging off the leather jacket she had taken earlier, intent on getting on the blonde's good side, but Quinn held up her hand. "Keep it. I mean you're just going to come in and steal it again." Quinn said. It was stated bluntly, but Rachel could hear the smile in her voice. This was progress. They'd probably never be best friends or anything, but they could at least learn to communicate without malice.

"I'm going to break up with Finn." Rachel announced. Quinn snapped her head up. Rachel's face had darkened a bit in contrast to the usual bright eyes and wide smiles she usually wore. Quinn raised an eyebrow in question. "Why? Don't you love him?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded. "I do, but there are much more important things in my life right now that a boyfriend." She said, glancing at the sleeping infant in Quinn's arms.

Quinn stared at her. She slowly rose from the bed, careful not to wake Dylan. She stuck out her hand to Rachel, who looked at it questioningly. "Truce?" A goofy smile found its way to Quinn's lips. Rachel took it with an identical one.

"Truce."

"You're _still_ annoying though." Quinn said, but with absolutely no malice. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And you're _still_ an insufferable buffoon."

"What?"

"Ugh."

* * *

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked, concern welling in her icy blue eyes. Santana had been continuously rubbing her cheek with a slight grimace for over twenty minutes now. Santana smirked. "Nothing, it's just that I'm still wondering how Quinn can still stand after a slap like that."

Brittany giggled at her girlfriend's antics. She knew Santana would hold that slap over Quinn forever unless worse slap would come or she decided it wasn't funny anymore. Brittany cupped her girlfriend's face in gentle hands, staring deep into those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. She loved the way Santana's dimple showed when she grinned or smirked and how infectious her laugh was. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, feeling the light flutter of Santana's long lashes as her eyes closed.

Santana kissed her exposed collarbone, wrapping her strong arms around Britany's lithe waist. She loved this girl so much.

Frannie opened her mouth and pointed a finger at her tonsils while making gagging noises. She secretly longed for a relationship like Brittany and Santana's, but people tended to stay away from her. She was mean, rude, and bitchy much like Santana, but Santana had Brittany and she had no one. She shook her head as she rose from the couch. Dallas looked at her curiously. "Let's leave them alone, Dallas. Let's go to my room." Frannie said, already retreating up the stairs. Dallas stretched her legs and followed shortly after.

Frannie's room was very plain. The walls were white as was the carpet. Her bed sheets were black and she didn't have any electronics other than her phone and some earphones. She didn't have any pictures or posters. The room smelled clean, but nothing more. There were no lingering scents of vanilla or chocolate. It was just plain. Dallas plopped on her bed, pushing the dark hair from her mossy green eyes as she watched Frannie dig through her drawers. It was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke. "Brittany's adopted isn't she?" She whispered. It was a question she had for a while.

Frannie glanced back at her companion. "Yeah. Her parents were really busy. They'd bring her over all the time. They'd usually leave her here because they couldn't deal with her endless energy or odd questions and they just didn't have time for her."

"But she's so sweet." Dallas argued with a frown.

"I know. One day they left her over here and never came back." Frannie said.

"What? Just like that? No explanation?"

"Nope. Shortly after that Russell left. He already was on edge about Quinn's condition. Actually he hated it. I remember him yelling at mom about how she should've gotten an abortion when she was pregnant with Quinn. He said I was his golden child, I was all he needed." Frannie snarled, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the corners of the dresser.

"When he suggested that they give Brittany to a foster home, my mom said no. He was outraged. He packed his shit and left. He couldn't raise an 'abomination' and a 'stupid child.' My mom was heartbroken for months, but she loved Quinn and Brittany too much. He wanted me to go with them, but I would never leave my little sisters or my mom. No matter how much they annoy me, I love them to death and I would do anything for them. He could rot in hell for all I care." Frannie said, almost in tears at this point.

Dallas pulled the smaller woman into her arms and kissed the top of her head as Frannie fell into her chest.

"It's okay. Their lucky to have such an amazing sister like you." Dallas cooed.

"I don't know what he would do if he found out Brittany had a girlfriend and Quinn had a child!" Frannie cried.

"Shh, he's gone. He can't hurt you guys."

But Frannie only cried harder. Something in her heart didn't feel right, and not even Dallas's presence could calm the gut wrenching feeling that something was going to happen.

_Something bad._

* * *

_**Next time on 42…**_

_**Quinn and Rachel get a little closer, Dylan gets impossibly cuter, Santana and Brittany couldn't be any gayer, and a basketball game that could change Quinn and Rachel's paths forever.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, so how 'bout them Lakers though? Warning, I do tend to write under the influence (Or in this case above, lol) but mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter 5. Love and Basketball**

* * *

"Quinn! I am going to freaking _murder_ you!" Rachel screeched in fury, bolting down the stairs at break-neck speed. Quinn, who was sitting on the couch watching the Jerry Springer show, snapped her head up just in time to witness Rachel clambering down the stairs like a god damn football player. She could literally feel the rage radiating from the little brunette from all the way over here! What did I do? Quinn meekly wondered as she shot up and glanced around, looking for a suitable weapon to defend herself from almost certain death. She grabbed the closest thing she could.

"Quinn, _put_ Dylan _down_ so I can castrate you!" Rachel seethed at the blonde who was holding her baby daughter out in front of her for protection. Frannie, Dallas, Santana, and Brittany all looked on from various places in the living room with amusement in their eyes. Quinn was honestly terrified. She could faintly hear Santana in the background whispering 'Slap her! Slap her!' Dylan giggled hysterically in her arms, reaching out with her chubby fingers towards her other mother.

Rachel tried to stay mad, but Dylan was just too cute. She reached out in front of her, but stopped when she felt a sudden chill attack her body. "NO! It _burns_!" Santana wailed in despair, dropping to her knees and shoving her wrists into her eyes, trying to rid them of the horror they just witnessed. Brittany giggled at her girlfriend's antics, not affected in the slightest. Frannie sighed, slapping her hand over Dallas's eyes. There was never a dull moment with these girls…

Quinn couldn't stop her eyes from casting downward, but she quickly snapped them back up. Rachel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she hurriedly picked up her towel and re-wrapped it around her body. "Quinn!" She snapped, when the blonde's eyes refused to move.

Quinn set Dylan gently on the carpeted floor, assuming the danger was over. "What? Nothing I haven't seen before."

_Fuck._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!" Rachel screamed again, bolting after the blonde who made a break for the door as soon as she finished her sentence. "What did Quinn do?" Brittany wondered aloud.

Dallas chuckled. "She's going to die."

"Rachel's going to obliterate her." Frannie agreed, frowning at Santana who was still on the ground, groaning in agony.

"No, take _me_ instead!" She moaned.

Dylan giggled.

* * *

An hour and forty minutes later the girls were entering the hallways of McKinley high. Dylan had been dropped off at her daycare and Rachel was now wearing clothes. Santana, still in intense pain had taken it upon herself to wrap thick white bandages around her head, covering her eyes. She leaned heavily on Brittany, who guided her through the hallway with ease. Dallas was talking animatedly to Frannie, who smiled fondly at her.

Rachel was still yelling at Quinn, who had her eyes set forward as she ignored every single thing Rachel said. People who walked by tried in vain not to stare at the big, red handprint on Quinn's right cheek. Wait, what did I even do? She still wondered, but didn't want to make Rachel mad again.

"-And I hope you've learned your lesson! Messing with one's personal hygienic appliances is not only annoying, but _diabolical_! Do you know how much my shampoo costs? Ugh! It's going to take weeks for this putrid stench is cleansed from my hair! I can't even_ look_ at you! Goodbye." Rachel finished, storming down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Quinn watched her go with blank eyes. She reached her hand up to her ear and tugged the ear bud out. "What? What she say?"

"What who say?" Dallas asked.

"Rachel."

"Oh, what she say?"

"I was asking _you_!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I wasn't asking what you were saying! I was asking what _she_ was saying!"

"What _who_ was saying?"

"Rachel!"

"Oh, what she say?"

"_UGH_!" Quinn sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up and storming down the hallway. Frannie rubbed her temples. "Do you have to?"

Dallas gave a mighty grin, wrapping her arm around Francine's shoulders and tugging her down the hallway. "It's entertaining." Their voices faded away as they got further and further.

* * *

"Hey Brittany! I just saw Berry on my way to chem. She looked pissed. What happened?" Noah Puckerman asked as he spotted the duo steadily making their way to their first period, which they shared with Quinn and Rachel to Brittany's joy and Santana's dismay. He was handsome, well if you could look beyond the dead Skeever that rested on his head. His prized Mohawk seemed to look stupider and stupider every day to Santana.

"Oh, Quinn replaced all her Shampoo with Ranch Dressing!" Brittany chirped. She was actually listening to Rachel when she talked. Puck narrowed his eyes. He finally noticed the bandages on Santana's face. "Whoa! What happened to you? You saw Berry naked or something?" He joked.

At his words, a loud wailing erupted through the hallway. Students turned and looked, thinking a dog had been shot or someone had just watched the final episode of Lost Girl. Brittany glared at him, gently cradling Santana's head to her chest. "Can't you see she's been through enough?" She snapped at him. She turned to her girlfriend.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. Just don't go towards the light." She cooed.

Santana gulped heavily. "It's too late for me baby. G-go on… _save yourself_!" She gasped out.

Puck eyed them weirdly as he slowly backed away.

"Lesbos are weird, but so fucking _hot_."

* * *

"Hey Quinn, you look good." Kitty stated flirtatiously, running her hand discreetly up and down Quinn's toned arm. Quinn was wearing a plain white T-shirt that clung to her torso in all the right places. She wore skinny blue jeans and nice brown Timbs. Her hair was down and slightly curled. A light foundation of make-up and strawberry flavored lip gloss completed her casual look.

"Thanks." Quinn replied, leaning back in her seat and resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. She didn't really mind Kitty's endless flirting because she knew the smaller blonde was only joking around. Besides, everyone knew she liked Dallas, well except Dallas. She wore a simple blouse with a cute floral pattern, short shorts, and dark blue Toms.

One by one students began to fill inside the musty classroom. Quinn was dreading Rachel's arrival more than usual today. To make matters worse, Rachel sat right next to her. She knew today would be a long day. She planned to skip practice today and go straight home to pick up her daughter and spend more time with her. They didn't have a game until Friday and it was currently Wednesday so she didn't have much to worry about. Quinn sighed as she flipped open the history book. Having history first period was probably the worst class to have so early in the day. Math was a close second and PE a possible third, but since she did a sport she didn't have PE. She was thankful she had Math fifth period.

She stuck her earphones back in her ear and turned on some Immortal Technique as she laid her head down on the cool wood of the desk and closed her eyes.

She was awoken a few minutes later to Rachel's persistent poking. She groaned as she looked at the little brunette. "What?" She mumbled in annoyance, shaking the earbud out of her ear. Rachel didn't look at her, but mumbled something back. Now Quinn was aware that all the attention of her classmates were on her. Shit, what were they doing.

"Well Ms. Fabray? We're waiting." Ms. Roads asked, her high pitched voice echoing through the nearly silent room.

"Blitzkrieg." Rachel was mumbling to her.

"What?"

"Blitzkrieg, just say it." Rachel mumbles dangerously.

"Umm, Blitzkrieg." Quinn stated uncertainly. Ms. Roads nodded. "Thank you. Now back to the lesson. In World War II-"

"No one cares." Santana stated bluntly from somewhere in the back of the room, but Ms. Roads ignored her. Quinn looked up gratefully at Rachel. "Thanks."

Rachel's lips looked like they wanted to morph into a smile, but she shook her head. "I'm still angry with you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"If I knew what I did, I wouldn't be asking you what I did."

"You know what you did. You're just asking me what you did because you want me to think you don't know what you did when you really know what you did."

"What if I didn't do it?"

"You did it."

"How are you going to tell me what I did?"

"How are you going to ask what you did when you know what you did?"

"Cause I don't know what I did!"

"Ms. Fabray! Get out! I will not have you disrupting my class!"

Quinn was flabbergasted. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did. Bye."

* * *

Dallas yawned as she and Francine walked through the hallway. Dallas didn't normally go to first period and Francine didn't go because she was a senior and seniors are above the law. (That's what they act like) "I still wonder why Rachel was so mad earlier."

Frannie smirked. "Her shampoo got replaced with Ranch Dressing."

Dally laughed. "Wow! Quinn did that? I didn't think she had it in her."

"She didn't."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Forget it. Come on let's go to Mcdonalds or something. We're having salad for lunch today, but unfortunately there's not enough dressing."

**END of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Damn, I like fucking with Quinn. It's pretty entertaining! Part 2 later tonight! Don't forget to review! It helps me update faster and motivate me to stop doing drugs!**


End file.
